Mario Power Tennis
Wii |genre = Sports |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platform = Nintendo GameCube Wii }} Mario Power Tennis (Japanese: マリオパワーテニス Mariopawātenisu) (マリオテニスGC Mario Tenisu Jī Shī, Mario Tennis GC), is a sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube in 2004. The game is the sequel to the Nintendo 64 title, Mario Tennis. The game was re-released for the Wii in 2009 as part of the New Play Control! collection of titles, featuring GameCube games with added Wii controls. Gameplay Players take on the role of a character from Nintendo's pantheon in order to compete in tennis. In addition to being able to play tournaments and individual matches (with a variable number of sets and games), players can also play various mini-games and more exotic exhibition matches. Mini-games *Artist on the Court — The player must hack paint balls to color in a Nintendo character mural, with the correct colors shown in a reflection beneath his/her feet. The player must complete the mural for access to other murals. *Terror Tennis — Outside Luigi's Mansion, lob balls at ghosts trying to escape from their portraits. Additional points are awarded if a ghost is hit just prior to escaping. *Tic-Tac-Glow — On Delfino Plaza, the player must step on nozzles, then whack balls of water to rinse sludge and free Shine Sprites. Bonus points for freeing three in a row or, better yet, more than one line at a time. *Chain-Chomp Challenge — The player and three other characters visit Wario Factory to bat tennis balls, water balls and Bob-ombs at Chain Chomps. Points are scored for hitting tennis balls into the mouth of one's own Chain-Chomp, with double score being awarded if the Chain Chomp has been hit by a Bob-omb. If it gets hit by a second Bob-omb, though, it breaks free and chases the character. Strategy is added by being able rival Chain Chomps. *Gooper Blooper Volley — With four rackets, Gooper Blooper never misses a return. In this mini-game, the court is divided into quarters. Hitting the ball into the same quarter twice in a row results in a loss, but a win can be achieved if one manages to keep the volley alive for the specified number of shots. *Mecha-Bowser Mayhem — The player must slam tennis balls, Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs at Mecha-Bowser. He/she must also grab invincibility and turbo boosts. Meanwhile, Mecha-Bowser tries to drain the player's energy with Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, and his fiery breath. *Balloon Panic — The player must protect the balloons from hungry Klaptraps. The Klaptraps use the vines on the boards to climb to the balloons. The player must hit the boards to make them spin and changing the direction of the Klaptraps. Blue Klaptraps are faster than the Red Klaptraps, and the red ones are faster than the regular green. *Coin Collectors — The player and three other characters go back in time to collect coins that come out of the Warp Pipes on the other side of the court. The player must grab as many coins as possible, while avoiding the fireballs. Characters are limited in their movement range, but if a tennis ball is hit into a POW block, movement to another location becomes possible. Starting Participants *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Koopa Troopa *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *Boo *Shy Guy Unlockable Participants *Fly Guy *Paratroopa *Wiggler *Petey Piranha Doubles Partners *Mario - Luigi *Peach - Daisy *Wario - Waluigi *Bowser - Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong *Yoshi - Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy - Boo Non-Playable Characters *Pianta *Toad *Toadsworth *Lakitu *Klaptrap *Blooper *Gooper Blooper *Piranha Plants Gallery QbWTveBFfW0iCP1546b__nilrhPlkZ2n.jpg|Donkey Kong z2-URMQw4lXqnjqZ5QwXkvPQIaxFsoSP.jpg xjgP7vRKQtdf_SU8FHtUDkpXBWAbm0mz.jpg Mario_Power_Tennis_New_Play_Control.jpg|Cover art for Mario Power Tennis Mario Power Tennis GCN Mushroom Cup_ Diddy Kong-screenshot.png Diddy Kong, Luigi and Wiggler.jpeg Mario power tennis (1).jpg Mario Power Tennis ~ Diddy Kong & Wiggler.png Trivia *This is the first time Katsumi Suzuki voiced Diddy Kong, and he has voiced him ever since. It is also the first time Takashi Nagasko voiced Donkey Kong, replacing their Rareware voice actors. *This is also the first game Wiggler is voiced by Bowser Jr's former voice actress Dolores Rogers. Navigation Category:GameCube games Category:Mario Power Tennis Category:2004 games Category:Wii Games